gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Concrete Jungle
Morto Preso Jacob foi abandonado Jacob morreu O carro foi destruído O carro ficou preso Os traficantes escaparam |objetivos = Take Jacob para o apartamento bloqueado em Willis.. Dirija atê a parte de trás. Persiga os traficantes de drogas. Go and pick up Jacob. Leve Jacob para a casa em Meadows Park. Vá com Jacob para porta da frente. Siga Jacob dentro da casa. Derrube o último traficante de drogas. Leve Jacob de volta a Homebrew Cafe. |missãoantes = Jamaican Heat |próxima = Bull in a China Shop}} Concrete Jungle (Em português, Selva de Pedra), é a primeira missão encomendada por Little Jacob em Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Introdução Niko Bellic chega ao Apartamento de Little Jacob. Niko toca a campainha e Jacob pergunta quem é, Niko diz que é ele e Jacob diz que está com uma ressaca mas, lhe pede para esperar um momento. Niko não conseguiu entender o que lhe foi dito, mas segundos depois Jacob abre-lhe a porta e cumprimenta-o, pergunta como está Roman e Niko responde que está bem e que ele ainda está a espera da sua grande oportunidade, Jacob não entendeu esse comentário e diz que as promessas são para os tolos. Depois disso ele diz a Niko para irem dar uma volta, pois ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas com alguns traficantes. *Leve Jacob para o apartamento bloqueado em Willis. Ajudando Jacob Os dois sobem ao Virgo de Jacob e ele lhe diz que têm um pequeno negócio pendente em Wilis. Pela viagem, Jacob e Niko vão dialogando, num desses diálogos Jacob pergunta a Niko se quer um pouco da sua "erva", que rapidamente responde que não quer. Entretanto, chegaram ao lugar em Wilis, Jacob sai do veículo e diz para Niko ir vigiar a parte traseira do edifício, no caso de alguém tente fugir, Niko assim o faz e algum tempo depois, Jacob o liga e diz que foi tudo uma farsa e que para além de não terem a mercadoria, roubaram-lhe o dinheiro, Jacob desligou a chamada e logo a seguir, os três homens saem pelas traseiras, Niko mete o pé no acelerador e atropela os três violentamente (Opcional), Niko vai buscar Jacob e este pede-lhe para irem a Meadows Park. *Leve Jacob para a casa em Meadows Park. Acabando com os traidores de Badman Jacob diz a Niko que Badman pediu que lhe montaram está armadilha. Momentos depois chegam a uma casa em Meadows Park, os dois sobem as escadas e cobrem-se atrás da porta, Jacob a arromba e Niko abate um traidor que estava nas escadas, em seguida Jacob diz que não consegue ver um traidor que está na cozinha se cobrindo e pede para Niko ir a janela do fundo ver se o via, Niko move-se entre a parede e chegando a janela abate o segundo traidor, Jacob vai para dentro da casa e Niko segue-o, na cozinha encontram-se mais dois traidores mas Niko rapidamente acaba com eles. A salvo Com o fim do tiroteio, Jacob diz a Niko que é melhor irem embora dali antes que venham mais, Niko pode optar ou não por recolher as armas dos traidores e junto com Jacob voltarem para o carro, Niko deve levar Jacob ao Homebrew Café. Jacob agradece Niko, dizendo que Badman vai ficar contente com aquilo que fizeram, Niko responde dizendo que foi um prazer. Momentos depois, chegam ao Homebrew Café, Jacob lhe dá uma recompensa de $200,00, Jacob despede-se de Niko e sai do veículo, dando por concluída a missão. Curiosidades O nome da missão é uma clara referência à canção "Concrete Jungle" de Bob Marley, aliás essa musica está incluída no jogo e pode ser ouvida na Tuff Gong Radio. Quando se dirigem ao edifício em Willis, Jacob diz para manter os vidros do carro para cima para evitar que o fumo da "erva" saia, entretanto, se Niko abaixar os vidros, e o fumo começara a sair pela janela. Quando Niko está coberto atrás da porta, se Niko não atacar o traidor das escadas, Jacob começa a atacar Niko. A casa em Savannah Avenue continua a ser acessível depois da missão. Provavelmente esta missão iria se chamar Jacob's Ladder, o nome da missão na beta do jogo. Vídeo GTA 4 - Mission -12 - Concrete Jungle (1080p) de:Concrete Jungle en:Concrete Jungle fr:Concrete Jungle pl:Concrete Jungle es:Concrete Jungle Categoria:Missões do GTA IV